


People Change

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Eating Disorders, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Overweight Dipper Pines, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: When the bullying becomes too much, Dipper moves to San Diego to live with his cousin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to get cleared out of the way:  
> Everyone is human. Magic does not exist. Dipper and Mabel grew up in Gravity Falls with their parents and Grunkles.  
> Wendy and crew are only a year older than Dipper and Mabel.

Growing up in Gravity Falls had been wonderful for Dipper. He loved the fresh air and the woods and the constant night sky of stars. He adored his grunkles, particularly Grunkle Ford, who had been his role model for years.  
It wasn't until in 7th year when his world fell apart.  
At the beginning of 7th grade Grunkle Ford died, sending Dipper spiraling down into depression. Ford's death ruined him inside and out. He became prone to outbursts of tears and shaking hands. Ford's death left him with this void in Dipper's life and he tried to fill it- stress eating and the puppy fat once seen as adorable and precious grew to be disgusting and ugly. His hair grew greasy and untamed as showering seemed like a task too large for the middle schooler.  
Everyone tried to be understanding. But after the socially acceptable period of grief past, even Mabel stopped caring about the boy.  
-  
Dipper sometimes wondered how Mabel made so many friends. How she was so happy. How she was so woefully skinny and ignorant and blissful.  
He had no one, he was not happy, and he was the farthest thing from skinny, ignorant and blissful. 

"Hey fatass, do you want my leftovers?"  
Dipper blinked up at Robbie, giving a timid shake of his head. Out of all his bullies, Robbie was probably the 3rd meanest. Somewhere between physical brutality and shunning. The freshman slowly reached out to grab his journal, preparing to leave. 

"Really? Cause it looks like you're still hungry."  
Dipper whimpered and stood up, nervously tugging at his sweater assuring himself that it still covered his protruding stomach before shuffling out of the cafeteria, trying to ignore the cruel laughter behind him.  
Ever since Mabel had moved on, chasing popularity, leaving even Grenda and Candy behind, he had become a target for bullies.  
"Hey~ Pine tree!"  
Dipper flinched and peered up at his 2nd worst bully.  
Bill Cipher.  
"How's my favorite faggot?"  
Dippered whimpered and tears welled up, stinging pressure behind his eyes.  
At the beginning of 8th grade Bill had come to Gravity Falls in all his blond beauty, shooting his way to popularity. Girls and boys alike became enamoured with the eccentric blond. And Dipper was no exception. So when the blond deigned to give the pudgy brunette attention, he has been over the moon. For a short while Dipper had found some semblance of happiness until everything was revealed to be a sick prank. After that Dipper's already broken world broke a little bit more.  
"Oi Fag I asked you a question! Answer me dickhead!"  
Bill chortled.  
Dipper shook his head, burning a hole into his ratty sneakers.  
"...stop it"  
"Oh Look Pine tree's going to cry!"  
"... please stop"  
"Cmon Piney speak up!"  
"Stop it!"  
Dipper cried, feeling tears begin a well worn track down his chubby cheeks.  
Already people had begun to crowd around the pair. Laughing. Mocking. With a whimper Dipper shoved his way past Bill, rushing out of the school.  
Outside the school Dipper curled into himself, falling on his ass and burying his face in his knees.  
"Well well if it isn't Dipper Pines!"  
And there was Gideon and his gang, his #1 worst bully.  
Barely reacting, knowing that no matter what he did he'd end up the same way; on the floor bloody and in pain.  
"Just beat me up Gideon..."  
He mumbled.  
"Well if you insist Dippy!"  
-  
Staggering his way home, Dipper wiped at his bloody nose. His sweater was stained yet again. And he was late to be home.  
His parents would not be happy. Dipper carefully opened the door to find his parents, sister, and great uncle Stan, sitting at the dinner table.  
Sitting at the dinner table, Dipper fidgeted nervously.  
"Dipper this is the 5th time this month you've come home late...what are you doing out at 8 at night?'  
His mother started gently, frowning, seeing the bright red mark below his eye.  
Dipper nodded once in acknowledgement. How was he supposed to tell his family that he was late cause he was hiding in the woods, crying and wrapping up the worst of his wounds.  
His father frowned.  
"Well Mason? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
He demanded causing Dipper to shrink into himself.  
The freshman slowly chewed his green bean.  
"Dammit Mason! Stop eating for once and explain yourself."  
Eyes widening in shock and hurt filling his eyes Dipper stared at his family. He took in their accusing eyes, their disgust and he glared at the table. Even his family didn't want to be around him. He briefly imagined dropping dead, while that was unlikely and unreasonable a half baked idea began to form in his head. A few years ago Dipper's cousin Marissa told him that he would fit in well in California. Marissa was an only child, a year older than Mabel and Dipper and she had a deep fondness for the younger twin. She would love to have him around, right? He just wanted an escape from this hell. He would try anything. Swallowing hard, before his father could demand more, or retract his words Dipper looked up, now with harsh, guarded eyes.  
"Please let me go to school in San Diego with Marissa!"


	2. Chapter 2:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story will be told in a series of flashbacks.  
> The time this is all taking place is when Dipper and crew are seniors.  
> Wendy and crew/Marisa just graduated HS.  
> The time referenced in the following chapters will be from Bill and Dipper's first meeting (8th grade) to present.  
> I will signal later on when all the flashbacks are over.

It took a lot of pleading and begging. There was a long conversation held in his father's office, far from Mabel at Dipper's request. He detailed the extensive bullying, the friendless years, the scars and bruises he worked so hard to hide. Years of hearing jeers of "fatty" "fat ass" "lard ass" "homo" "homo" "hOMO" . Endless days without anyone to talk to. Years of eating his feelings of worthlessness after Ford's death. Weeks where him and Mabel didn't even speak at home much less in the halls. Hours of pain as Gideon's thugs kicked him, over and over, showing off a myriad of scars and purple mottled bruises.  
And finally his parents caved; calling Marisa's parents and explaining Dipper's situation.  
Readily Dipper's uncle and aunt agreed to take in the distressed boy much to Mason and Marisa's delight.  
The day Dipper left Gravity Falls was one of little fanfare. With no friends and only his family, his father impatiently checking his watch, Mabel and his mom in tears and Grunkle Stan awkwardly cracking his jokes. One last awkward sibling hug and Dipper was gone. Whisked away to San Diego, hoping that somehow his life would be better. Although to him anything would be better than Gravity Falls.  
That was 2.5 years ago.  
Marisa Pines eagerly waved at her cousin,  
"Mabel! It's been so long!"  
The older teen hugged Mabel, the trademark Pines' curly brown hair adorning her head.  
"Yup! Its been almost 3 years!"  
Mabel laughed and squeezed Marisa once. And it had been almost 3 years since she'd seen Dipper. Even though before he left the pair had become distant it was still hard not to notice the empty space her brother once occupied. The distance between them helped mend their relationship and Mabel missed seeing Dipper's goofy little reassuring grin. Sure the pair of twins texted and called each other, but Dipper always found some excuse to avoid Skyping her. She figured it was another thing he wouldn't tell her about until later. She still didn't really know why he left Gravity Falls. Sure he was being bullied but it wasn't new to the younger twin, the details and what finally made him snap were never revealed to her. Which led her to begging her parents to let her spend half of summer in San Diego, and forced Dipper to spend the second half back in Gravity Falls. All she wanted was her twin brother to be back again. Of course Dipper's one stipulation was that he got to bring a friend. In the spirit of equality Mabel brought her own two best friends.  
"Oh and Mari, these are my best friends; Pacifica Northwest and Bill Cipher. "


	3. Chapter 3

Marisa grinned, shaking the two blonds' hands, while giving the typical generic greetings of "Hi! So nice to meet you!". She cast Mabel a dubious look, casually tossing an arm around the younger girl.   
"Mabel, help me grab something for your friends something to drink."  
She practically dragged the younger girl to the kitchen.   
"Mabel.... aren't those two of Mason's bullies?"   
Mabel nodded slowly,   
"Yes, but Mari people change! And Dipper already knows they're coming!"   
Marisa eyed her dubiously, grabbing two glasses of water and staring at the sparkling rims as though that would guide her.   
"I'll take your word for it..."   
Mabel sighed in relief,  
"Thank you! At least someone does!"   
She tugged at her glitter covered sweater nervously, remembering how Dipper had freaked out when she told him who she invited.   
//flashback//   
"What do you mean Pacifica Northwest and BILL CIPHER are your best friends and are coming with you to San Diego?"   
Dipper hissed into his phone, anger and repressed anxiety seeping into his tone.   
"I mean that over the past couple of years I got to know them and they're really not bad people! I've even got them to stop bullying!"   
"Do you not remember how Pacifica ruined everything for you as a kid-?"   
"Dipper we were kids!"   
Dipper breathed deeply through his nose.   
"How about how Bill Cipher used to bully the shit out of me and called me a faggot everyday?!"   
Mabel pouted, to be honest she had always been so wrapped up in her own thing that she hadn't even known the specifics of her brother's bullying.   
"Well...he's different now! He's even come out as gay himself!"   
"Wow is it supposed to make me feel better that I was the outlet for his internalized homophobia?"   
Dipper's voice started to get higher in pitch as he grew more frustrated.   
"Damn it Mabel! Whatever just do what you want as you always do."   
Dipper muttered, hanging up the phone before she could reply.   
Mabel stared at the black screen, frowning; why couldn't Dipper believe that some people change?   
//flashback end//   
Marisa snapped her fingers in front of Mabel's face.   
"Hey, Mabel, are you ok?"   
Mabel nodded with a half smile,  
"Yeah I was just thinking about how much I miss Dipper..."   
Marisa smiled and ruffled the other girl's hair affectionately,  
"Then do you want to go surprise him at practice?"   
Mabel nodded eagerly, surprising herself with how badly she wanted to see her brother.   
"Ok well since you guys are her like 2 hours early the guest rooms aren't ready yet, so why don't y'all put your things in Dipper's room."   
Leading the trio of friends up to Dipper's room, opening the plain white door, Marisa left them to go finish the guest rooms.   
Immediately Bill began to snoop around the room. Parts of the room were neat and orderly; the closet, the wide space in front of a large mirror, and the dresser. Other parts were a mess; the desk with paper's strewn about, the bed, unmade with clothes lain a top it, the bookshelf with books stacked and crammed every which way.   
"Bill! Stop it!"   
Mabel hissed, eyeing the way her friend rifled through her brother's bookshelf.   
"Oh come on Shooting Star! Aren't ya curious as to what the kid's been up to?"   
Pacifica, who had delicately perched herself on the bed , picked up a lacy pink bra from the pile of clothes discarded on the bed.   
"I know I am."   
"Oh my god if Dipper got a girlfriend and didn't tell me I'm gonna kill him!"   
Mabel squealed running over before frowning at herself.   
"Wait no, we're supposed to go down to Dipper's school to surprise him, he's at practice. Then maybe we can meet his girlfriend in person!"   
"Ooh practice?"   
Bill tilted his head with a curious grin.  
"Yea that's what Mari said,"   
Pacifica flipped her hair,   
"It's probably for a play or something."   
"Hah! Yeah can you imagine Dipstick playing football or something?"   
Mabel giggled before leading Pacifica and Bill out of Dipper's room.   
Marisa came out of one of the bedrooms to type in the school address into the GPS for them,  
"Oh and they'll be practicing in the gym since that's where the final performance will be."   
Marisa called as they were heading out the door.   
"It's at the end of the week if you wanna go!"  
Mabel grinned happily as she slid into the passenger seat of Bill's car. Even though they had been driving for 3 full days she was eager to get back on the road, this time to surprise her brother at school.


	4. Chapter 4

Bill surveyed the 20 something students milling around and chatting aimlessly. The door of the gym had been left wide open and now that he was inside he could see why; it was sweltering in the gym. 

Pacifica figured Marisa was just wrong, there was no way Dipper could be in here. All these people were thin, lithe, athletic. Dipper would be hard to miss in the midst of all these thin waisted high schoolers. 

Mabel stared at what she thought to be her brother. That couldn't be Dipper though. It couldn't- 

"PINES, PARK, BREAKS OVER"  
A loud voice cut through the riff raff and white noise of the gym.

Mabel looked to see the speaker; a tall girl, nearly 5'11" cupping her hands to her mouth. For a moment the female Pines thought she was talking to her but realized no one had even seen her or her friends yet.  
The trio stared as the gym floor was cleared out leaving 2 students. 

One was a stranger, a girl with a sharp, black bob and cherry red lipstick that was just a bit smudged, from what it was impossible to tell. 

The other was presumably Dipper Pines. His soft rounded cheeks had given way to high cheek bones, his hair was less shiny but coiffed to perfection. His low hanging sweats displayed hip bones and the cropped shirt he was wearing showed off a perfectly flat, if not slightly concaved, stomach. There was no warm flush on his now sun stained skin, nor was there a sheepish smile on pouty lips. 

"...Dipdop?"  
Mabel asked quietly, leaning forward to take in the boy she saw before her. He looked nothing like, well like himself. What had happened in 2.5 years? 

Bill saw the boy below on the gym floor and gawked. How could that sickly thing be his Pinetree? 

//flashback//  
(8th Grade, during the prank)  
"Heya Pinetree!"  
The blond called out to Dipper, nearly causing said Pinetree to topple over.  
"Dammit Bill!"  
He whined, turning to see where the blond had popped up from, his chubby cheeks turning red in his surprise.  
With a hefty sigh Dipper turned to Bill, setting his book down next to his Pitt Cola. His wide mocha eyes now filled with annoyance as he puffed out his already large cheeks.  
"What do you want now?"  
"Aww Pinetree thats no way to treat your best friend!"  
Bill complained, wide grin in place as he tossed a thin arm around Dipper's wide shoulders, digging his fingers into the soft fleshy meat of the other boy's arm.  
"Best friend? Pfft as if"  
Dipper laughed and hesitantly nudged the other boy with his elbow, not truly wanting Bill to let go.  
//flashback ends//

Pacifica stared at Dipper and frowned, there was no way that could be Dipper. Unless he did something stupid. She glanced at Mabel, the shell shocked brunette toying with her sweater, and decided not to say anything. For now. 

Dipper gave a half smile, not a full smile, full smiles show off the wideness of his jaw, at his best friend and with a nod of his head, music began to pervade the gym. Drums and trumpets filled the air and Dipper's leg shook with the music before he threw himself into the dance. 

The loud swing music blasted into the room as Dipper and the other dancer began to swing and sway, jumping and spinning, somersaulting around the floor.

The pair were wildly swinging across the floor, loud laughter erupting from the girl as Dipper picked her up and span her round. His brown locks swaying with every move.

Bill scowled at the glowing grin on their faces, he didn't want to see Dipper all swinging and swaying with some strange girl. He wanted to see the same tubby kid from before. The one with a shy smile for everyone and a little glowing blush. Mabel was delighted as she watched, their movements dizzying and dazzling her enough to forget her earlier apprehension. 

Lifting Esther one last time, Dipper froze, posing as the last of the song died out.

Clapping began to ring out, "Gorgeous as always Esther, Dipper!"  
The girl named Esther grinned and flipped her hair arrogantly, "Did you expect anything less from us, Captain?"  
Dipper rolled his eyes at his best friend's arrogance but smiled none the less. While Esther liked to bask in the applause and compliments thrown her way, Dipper usually let them roll over him with content. Stretching he noticed three very familiar figures hovering in the bleachers. He felt his heart tighten in fear. He felt 20 times smaller, as though he was a freshman again; fat, gross, ugly, stupid.

"...Please no" 

"Hmm?"  
Esther turned and followed Dipper's line of sight, smiling nastily at the trio; Dipper really had described his bullies well. She could easily pick out the blonde as the girl who poked fun at the Pines' lower status. Her name was something dumb, like Antlantica. Then there was Mabel, at least she had to be with the striking similarities between her and Dipper. And of course there was who she knew had to be Bill. Golden hair, cocoa rich skin, and a fondness for yellow. She bet that if Bill got close enough, she'd see one azure eye and one hazel one staring back.  
Dipper saw the look on her face and frowned,  
"Esthe-"  
"Emily! We've got an audience!"  
All eyes focused on the startled trio. Mabel waved, smiling as she made her way closer, Bill and Pacifica trailing after her. The female twin waited to say something, unsure if they were in trouble or not.  
The captain simply smiled back.  
"Well then maybe we should give them a show?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Dipper first came to San Diego he prayed for a fresh start. And it came in the form of Esther Park. When she first sauntered up to him, all fake confidence and guarded eyes he knew she was just like him. Her acne speckled face and average looks belied her social status. 

"I see greatness in you." Was the first she said to him, a thoughtful tilt of her head.  
"You'd be the first..." Dipper trailed off with an awkward chuckle, feeling eyes burning a circle around the pair.  
Esther held out a hand to Dipper, "Yes, but I'm right. I bet by Junior year we'll have this school twisted around our finger."  
He laughed, accepting her hand with his own meaty one, cringing at the sweat between their flesh. "How do you propose that? You don't seem too popular yourself." Mocha eyes looked at her dubiously, while he didn't believe her prediction he did want her as a friend.  
Scornfully she cast her gaze around the quad. "Trust me. That will change very soon..." 

Dipper panted, staring up at her in horror, "What do you mean we can't grab anything to eat after this?"  
Esther huffed in exasperation, "Dipper. You're fat. I'm ugly. I just want us to change that."  
Her casually cruel words stung the chubby boy but he knew she meant the best. He'd been wanting to lose weight anyways.  
With a sigh she handed him a water bottle, "Just... drink water until you don't feel hungry."  
"Does that actually work?'' Dipper asked, never the less swiping the bottle from her grasp.  
"I think so? I read in a book that poor people used to do that." Esther shrugged, "Now c'mon its only one more mile." 

"Esther I don't feel comfortable doing this-"  
"Dipper own who you are, take no shit from anyone. You have the sass for it," She encouraged, smiling and shoving him towards the stage. "Its rainbow week too, you'll be applauded and seen as brave!" Dipper knew she was right; he'd gain support and sympathy for coming out to the entirety of the school.  
"H-hi my name is Dipper Pines and I realized I was gay when my sister made me give a guy she had a crush on CPR..." He smiled sheepishly, "The rest is history I suppose..."  
It went great. Students were calling him brave, teachers adored him, everyone knew his name. Esther punched his shoulder. "Told you it would work."  
Dipper felt a little sick at using his sexuality as a tool to gain influence.  
"Now do you want to get something to eat to celebrate?" Esther teased, raising an eyebrow.  
This was a test, he knew it was, to see if he would ruin all of his hard work and indulge in a single victory. "Nah let's go for a run instead." With a pleased grin Esther raced him towards her car. 

Esther was right. By Junior year the school was wrapped around their fingers. Through careful calorie counting using apps and meal plans Dipper lost nearly 100 pounds in almost 2 years. With careful cultivation his hair was now his to control. They had joined the dance team, gaining even more attention. And yet they weren't popular. Not in the mob scene way that Bill had ever been popular, or the way Mabel had been popular where everyone had loved her. They weren't popular. They were the creme de la creme. The popular kids who were like Bill and Mabel looked up to them. They were a group of 4 by Junior year. Dipper, Esther and two more carefully chosen individuals. And even they were expendable. But it was important to have at least a small group so it wasn't just two nutcases. The second and third followers made them a group, an in crowd. But they were just members. No at the tip top there was Dipper and Esther. Dipper was probably the more likeable one of the duo, but Esther pulled the strings. 

"Maybe we should give them a show?" Emily waved the trio closer, "Come on down, we don't bite!"  
"That's disappointing..." Bill muttered, licking his canines teasingly, causing Mabel to giggle and Pacifica to sigh in mock disgust.  
Esther grinned, "That's a great idea, Captain!" She made her way to the audio table.  
"Bro bro that was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could dance like that?!" Mabel cried out, rushing towards her brother. Dipper smiled awkwardly and side stepped.  
"You never asked Mabes..."  
He felt his heart constrict at seeing Bill and Pacifica interact with his teammates. Anger and anxiety laced their way into his smile. There was no way in hell that he'd allow those two to rip everything away from him. Not again.  
Dipper jumped at the feeling of a hand running down his arm. "Ready to dance again?" Esther cooed, narrowing her eyes at his former bullies.  
He forced a grin. "Always, you got a song pick out?"  
"How do you feel about Queen B?"  
-  
Bill always liked Dipper. He really did. He always thought the boy was adorable and witty and cute. The blond had never really thought Dipper was sexy, he felt that the boy didn't have a sexy bone in his body really. He had always seen Dipper as beautiful. Beautiful for his personality and mind. Bill was very wrong. There was something commanding about how Dipper sunk to the floor in time to the music, slowly spreading his legs before straightening up and jolting his body with the beats of the song. The way his hips twisted and swayed. The cocky tilt of his head. The stray hand that ran up the length of his body. The moment when he stretched towards the sky and his already cropped shirt rose higher. The slow, sinuous movements of his body. How had anyone thought that Dipper Pines wasn't the embodiment of sin?  
-  
Dipper wiped the sweat off his forehead and looked over at his sister and her friends with a smirk. Pacifica was a light pink, Mabel looked mildly confused and vaguely impressed, and Bill... Bill looked stunned. Esther giggled and looped their arms together, "Why don't you pick your jaw off the floor, Blondie~!"  
She taunted. Dipper felt a rush at seeing the embarrassed look on Bill's face. His smirk widened slightly as he wondered if this is how Bill always felt when he mocked Dipper in freshman year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance that inspired the writing is Kyle Hanagami's choreography for Yonce by Beyonce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH OK SO BASICALLY. IM GRADUATING SOO AND MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP AND I FORGOT ABT ACTUALLY UPDATING SO ENJOY THIS VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER.

Pacifica eyed the giggling pair with distaste, there was something contrived about the two. As though each move was calculated in order to portray pristine perfection. It reminded her a bit of herself when she was younger.   
Mabel bounced up to her brother, tossing her arms around his sweaty body. Dipper started at the casual touch in shock.   
"Sir Dippingsauce! I missed you so much!"   
Mabel squealed as Dipper carefully pushed her away.   
"You too Mabes. And Mabes this is my best friend Esther Park."   
While Mabel look prepared to envelope the other girl into a hug, Esther casually stepped back, dragging Dipper with her.   
"Dipper let's go change."   
Without even glancing at Mabel the pair trailed off with half hearted promises to come back quickly.   
"Well she's a bitch!"   
Bill cackled, eyes focused on the retreating backs of the pair.   
"Bill!"   
Mabel smacked him in the stomach in reprimand.   
"Oh c'mon Shooting Star~!" Rubbing his stomach in mock pain Bill continued, "She just straight up ignored you!"   
"Maybe she just really wanted to change!" Mabel defended the stranger.   
Pacifica was still watching the pair as her two friends bickered good naturedly. While Dipper smiled, it seemed that every action was a split second too late. As though he spent a good amount of time watching Esther.   
Ten minutes later Esther and Dipper finally emerged. "Well finally!" Bill crowed seeing Dipper's slim fitting sweater.  
"Like what you see? "   
Esther mocked, looping her and Dipper's arms to giggle while Dipper chuckled. Leading the way Dipper opened the door out the gym into the quad. So late after school there were very few kids around. Bill trailed behind Dipper, Pacifica at the very back to observe and Mabel desperately trying to gain Dipper's attention to no avail.  
"Hey, Essie."   
"Yes Dip?"   
"Whose turn is it?"   
Esther grin widened slightly.   
"Hmm yours. The last dare was when I dared you to dance shirtless at that McDonalds.'   
Dipper laughed at the memory, ears tinged pink.  
"Whatever I dare you to go invite Cecil to hang out with us."   
Esther's jaw dropped as Dipper began to cackle.  
"What the fuck?"   
"Come on I dare you." Dipper taunted, acting ignorant to the glances he had been receiving from the trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE I HAVE A LOT MORE BUT I JUST WANNA DO LIKE A TEENY TINY UPDATE AT LEAST.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jfc I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dipper and Bill seem v OOC this chapter but I can explain.   
> First, Dipper is not actually like this, please stick around for the slow burn  
> Second, because Bill is human now I made him a lot more caring and a lot better of a friend than he should seem to be. However like everything else there are reasons for this

Mabel stared in shock at her brother. She felt that she had met a stranger, pure and simple; there was no way that her brother, her Dip Dop could look at someone with such malicious intent. His cheeks shouldn't be split in a cruel, arrogant smile. 

"Dipper, why would you make me do something so gross?! She looks like a lemur and a turtle had a baby that was drowned in crappy dollar store red hair dye!" Esther had stopped walking, seemingly unaware of the incredulous and frankly mildly disgusted looks coming from the trio behind her. 

Dipper rolled his eyes, "So what? It's a dare. Go on." He made a shooing motion and sent her on her way towards the girl slouched against a wall. He glanced at Bill and smiled a sarcastic, unfriendly grin. The entirety of his disposition looked fake and plastic. 

Bill smirked back and glanced over at Dipper's best friend, "That's pretty fucked up Pine Tree~" He teased, his eyes guarded and uneasy. 

"You're one to talk." Dipper scoffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, turning his head he watched as Esther came back; murder on her face, and Cecil trailed behind her, a sad default expression with hopeful eyes. "Cecil!" He cried out with false gaiety before snickering, "Now was that so hard Essie?"

"Of course it was." Esther rolled her eyes and flicked her hair behind her shoulder, reminiscent of how Pacifica used to. A quiet, confused noise came from the back of Cecil's throat causing Esther to snort in derision. "Don't worry I'll think of something good for your turn."

Dipper pouted playfully, "Oh sorry Cecil! We were just playing our game, you can go back to doing what you were doing." He giggled at the crestfallen look on the girl who expected nothing at all. "You understand though right?" 

With awkward laughter the loner backed up, "Right, sorry... heh yeah I should've known, everyone knows how you two are..." Cecil made to turn away only to be stopped by the livid expression on Esther's face.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Esther snapped, Dipper raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms. 

"N-nothing... Just that you two always like to have fun..." Cecil stuttered, holding her breath until Esther turned away, relaxing slightly at the dismissive gesture. The girl scurried away only to hear Dipper and Esther burst into giggles.

Mabel hated this. Hated seeing what had become of her brother. She hated the fashionable clothing and the careless way he treated others. Hell even the way he was treating Mabel. The way he glanced at and over her, the snarky smirk he gave to Bill, the utterly dismissive way he ignored Pacifica. Staring at Esther, Mabel knew it was her fault. The dancer had to be some sort of evil manipulator; similar to the figures in Dipper's favorite fantasy novels from when they were kids. He seemed so different now, this couldn't truly be who Dipper was now. 

It wasn't until later that night, after Esther had dropped them off; they had spent the day touring cafes, fakely laughing and feeling like someone had dipped them in some sunshine soaked fantasy with no care for anyone or anything, that Mabel brought it up. It was both wonderful and horrible. Wonderful in that there were always smiles and laughter, but all the smiles were cruel and all the laughter was mocking. Dipper finally seemed happy but at what cost?

Brushing her chocolate locks and staring in the mirror at Dipper, who was casually inspecting every inch of his forehead. "Dipper... that thing earlier today-"

"Which one?" Dipper cut her off, something the "old" him would never have done. 

"Where you dared Esther to mess with that girl-" Mabel frowned, irritated at being cut off. 

Dipper rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "It's just an on going game of truth or dare Mabes chill out."

"It was mean!" Mabel shouted, done with Dipper's attitude. "And I don't understand how you could do something like that!"

"Oh please! You know what's mean Mabel?" Dipper turned and stared at his angry twin, one hand resting on the bathroom counter, the other on his hip, "What's mean is showing up to the one place where I've felt safe for the past 2 and a half years with not one but TWO people who made my life hell! What's mean is one person who looked down on us for YEARS. What's cruel is tricking someone to be your friend only for it to be a PRANK. Don't talk to me about mean when those two blonde Barbie dolls are your best friends!"

Mabel crossed her arms and glared back, "Why can't you understand that people change, Dipper!"

Dipper grinned, teeth bared and ugly, "You're right Mabel. People DO change. And I'm better now!" With that Dipper pushed past Mabel, not glancing back, a slight bounce to his perfectly styled hair.

Pacifica had been unnaturally quiet the entire afternoon, "What's on your mind Llama?" Bill asked, hanging upside down from the bed. 

"Nothing..." The blonde mumbled, staring off into space. 

"Well that's just poppycock, Princess!" Bill shouted, twisting around so he was in her face. "Spill it."

Pacifica looked at the carpet, she had been thinking about how little Dipper had eaten earlier today. He had ordered a lot, fries and a sugary tea to top off his entree, but really he had just chopped up his food and eaten little nibbles in between copious amounts of water. It reminded her of how she was in Freshman and Sophomore year. It worried her. Despite the yelling match a few rooms over was getting explosive; arguing over the cruel and harsh attitude Dipper displayed, Mabel still cared and loved her twin. And if something bad happened to him... she would be a wreck. "I don't wanna talk about it right now, Bill. I don't feel good." 

Bill immediately frowned, backing up, "Ok, but that means tomorrow you have to tell me what's wrong. You've been acting weird ever since we got here. Must be something in the air, everyone is acting bonkers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late and stuff I just haven't really been writing lately.   
> I graduated though so.. fun times!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hello. Im still alive. I swear. This chapter is mostly to exposition.

Breakfast the next morning was tense to say the least.  
Marisa hummed as she flipped eggs in a pan, she seemed to be the only one immune to the awkward air. Usually that would be Mabel's job but going to sleep angry at her brother put a damper on her mood. 

And of course.... Dipper. Well Dipper wasn't even there.  
Bill had at first assumed Dipper was hiding, sleeping and purposefully avoiding them. A little voice in his head snidely called Dipper a coward, he shook his head violently.  
Marisa, again was unperturbed. 

Pacifica carefully sipped her orange juice. "Marisa... do you... maybe know where Dipper is?" 

Marisa glanced up from what was slowly becoming a veggie filled omelet, "Oh! I figured he told you; every other morning he goes running with Esther."

Bill's dual chromed eyes narrowed slightly, "Missy Esther hmm?" His voice pitched upwards at the end in a rather grating way. "What can you tell us about dear old Pine Tree's bestie~?" 

Marisa glanced at Bill, a little disconcerted as she glanced from the blond to the pan in her hand. Looking at Mabel for guidance she realized all three of her guests were staring at her expectantly.  
"Well... not much to tell? She's probably the most popular girl at Ever Valley High, her best friend is Mason of course. She gets fairly good grades I assume and she's the one who got Mason to join dance..."  
She trailed off not really sure how to talk to them; to balance the knife edge of being cordial and welcoming to her guests, a good friend to Mabel as Mason's concerned and protective sister, a good confidant for Mason and a decent person who didn't join in on the typical gossip mongering.

"That's really all you know?"  
Pacifica arched an eyebrow, judging, Mabel nudged her with a soft disappointed frown. The blonde's feature's softened, "I mean, I would assume that since Dipper and Esther are so close..." 

Marisa carefully plated the breakfast and leaned against the kitchen counter, "Well...

I remember the first time I met Esther." 

//Flashback//

It had been about a month since Mason had arrived in San Diego. Marisa, of course, heard all about the bullies and cruelty her younger cousin had faced and just wanted to check up on him. She wanted it to be better for him here and while she was a pacifist she would do her best to defend Mason- or at the very least be there in the aftermath.  
To her surprise she didn't have to; Dipper already had a knight in shining armor it seemed. 

"What did you just say about Dipper?! Say it again!" 

A brassy, young girl with waist high hair was practically spitting in the face of a taller boy. Dipper hovered behind her uncertainly, fingers twisting in his shirt. 

"Not gonna say anything? Of course not you coward. Always willing to say snide remarks but never to people's faces huh?" 

She hissed and grabbed Dipper's hands. 

"Come back when you've grown a pair." 

Whirling around the pair stopped short at the sight of Marisa. 

"Mari! H-hi..."  
Dipper mumbled and glanced from Esther to his cousin.

"This is my friend... Esther." 

Esther strode forward confidently, cheeks freckled with red spots and acne scars. 

"Nice to meet you Esther." Marisa smiled pleasantly, secure in the knowledge that things would be different for Mason in San Diego.

//Flashback ends//

"So... you met her while she was standing up to a bully? "  
Pacifica didn't see how the dots connected; if Esther used to stand up to bullies... how did she become one? 

"Gossiping dearest Risa?" 

Like the devil, Esther and Dipper appeared in the midst of their talking. 

Marisa blushed,

"Well they were asking about you... sorry?" 

Esther waved a hand dismissively,

"Don't worry... but I'm sure next time they can be brave enough to say something to my face no?" 

Her eyes narrowed slightly even as she smirked. 

"Well I must be off then. Enjoy... breakfast." 

Looking mildly disgusted she patted Dipper on the arm before sashaying out.

Dipper waved goodbye before glaring at his former bullies. 

"Can you not interrogate my cousin?" 

He hissed defensively, before turning to Marisa,

"Are you alright?" 

Marisa nodded and smiled,

"Of course Mason, they were just curious." 

Dipper nodded slowly, face softening, as he relaxed

"I see... well eat without me. I need to shower I'm covered in sweat" 

Bill let a snide remark hover at the tip of his tongue as,

Without a word, Dipper stripped off his tank top and slung it over his shoulder, ascending the stairs without another word to his twin or her friends.

"...I guess he's still upset about last night"  
Mabel murmured, shoulders slumping. Bill laughed and pat her felt covered back,

"Aww its alright Shooting Star! I'm sure he'll be right as rain later!" 

He and Pacifica shared a look over her head. Something wasn't adding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this work is an extremely slow burn. As in like. The first third will be abt san diego the second third is back in gravity falls and the last third is when things come together. So... be patient and enjoy??? Thanks for reading!


End file.
